Korrasami Month
by ALLjapan
Summary: 10 years later, Sleepy korrasami, Cultural education, Dating, First, Spirit world, Meet the Parents, Naga, Battle couple, Pillow fort. 10 writing prompts for the month of November, Korrasami month!
1. Ten Years Later

Korra snuck her way into Future Industries. A puff of air guided her silently to an open window and she began to duck and weave her way to the stairwell. A building so large no one else would be using them too much. She had to make it to the top. And if she was going to have her kidnapping of the CEO of the company go successfully then she would need to be, super, Avatar level stealthy.

Korra air bent up flights of stairs. Silent and smooth. Once she made it to the top she cracked the door open to glance. Once the coast was clear she tiptoed to the closest empty room and made her way to the window. She opened it and crept onto the narrow sill. She knew vaguely where her wife's office was. It was a narrow walk and the wind was powerful and cold up here. It tugged and pulled at her hair that she currently wore in a braid. She looked through a window and saw the familiar heavy desk that was Asamis. Her lips curved into a mischievous smirk as she opened the window and slipped into the warm office. No sooner had she shut said window did she hear the click of a lock. Not able to know whether or not it was Asami Korra quickly ducked under the desk.

She was relieved to hear what she assumed to be Asamis designer boots clacking toward the desk. Some papers were tossed atop the desk before what were definitely Asamis legs came into view. Her damn sexy, sexy legs. In opaque stockings that emphasised on the curve of her muscled calves.  
Asami had recently taken a liking to neat, short red books. Made of a dark red leather with black buttons. Asami bent over the desk before pulling out her chair and sitting. Korra listened for a moment for anyone else in the room. When she decided there was currently no one she decided that it was now that she should…do something? Oh so many options. Does she do a little cough? Touch Asamis leg? She supposed she could stand up, bench press the table as she stood. She was fairly certain that she could do that. Instead she positions herself to just launch herself up from under the table. Hopefully right into the arms of her beloved.

This was a great idea.

Once positioned she lunged forward holding the armrests of the chair to hoist herself up. At the same time hoping to call, "well, good afternoon, lovely!" Or something suave like that.

It was not a great idea.

She hardly got the "well" out before Asami reacted to the sudden unknown person clambering out from under her desk. Korra got a picture frame harshly smacked right in her face before Asami pushed away from the intruder. She was on her feet and twirling a roundhouse to follow the injury from the picture frame. Korra only had a moment to duck and saw the next attack was a fist. She raised an arm defensively and redirected the strike to just miss her head.

It was only then that Asamis angry green eyes widened in shock when she sees her wife, Korra, bloodied nosed and grinning. "Korra!"  
"Hey, 'Sami."

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

Korra held her hand to her sore nose and looked down, "uhh, kidnapping the CEO of Future Industries?"

Asami narrowed her eyes at the guilty woman before her. "Is this to do with our tenth anniversary?"

Korra nodded her head bashfully. Damn. She had been caught out.

Asami sighs and steps forward. She takes Korras chin in her hand making her look at her. "Oh, Korra, I told you I had work today."  
"Well yeah," Asami began to dab at Korras nose with her napkin, "but its late afternoon now. The day is nearly over!"

"Uh-huh," pursing her lips for a moment Asami looked at her work on Korras nose before she realised something, "wait! My door was locked," she narrowed her eyes trying to hide a smirk from her beloved, "how on earth did you get in here?"

Korra stiffened her back and shifted her gaze away from Asami as she tried to come up with an excuse, "uhhh, those there are, um, Avatar secrets ma'am, I'm afraid I can't tell you."

By the end Korra was feeling quiet brave and she crossed her arms as she gave a lopsided grin to her wife.

One that immediately faulted when she saw Asamis gaze sharpen and the smirk she had been trying to hide coyly came into view. Asami stared the Avatar down and stepped forward. Korra knew she was in for it now. She backed up half a step and that was as far as she could go. The desk currently barred her way from backing up any farther. "Oh really now?" Asami walks into Korra placing her hips flush against Korras as she slipped her arms around Korras neck, keeping the Avatar close. "Well, I'll have you know that the Avatar and I are on _really,_ really good terms." Asami bought her nose to gently touch Korras and her eyes were lidded.

Korras eyes dart from the deep green eyes down to the full ruby lips and back up to the green eyes again. "R-really?" Damnit, ten years and that was all she could stutter out?

She feels Asamis breath hot on her lips. She was so close. "Yeah, really." So close. Asamis hand caressed the back of Korras neck sending a tingle down her spine. "And," Korras eyes slip shut as she moved forward, "that's why," seeking the warmth of those lips, "you," connection, soft and sweet. Korras arms begin to rise as she stretches her neck forward, wanting more pressure from those lips. She places her hands onto the full hips gently. And as she does this Asami disentangles herself entirely. Her long legs taking a large step back and leaving the Avatar high and dry. "Are going to tell me how you bloody got in!"

 _Fuck. I should have seen that coming!_ Korra is left red faced and flustered and she stared at Asami.

Asami had a cocky smirk on her face and her hands placed on her hips as she stared at Korra expectantly. "Well?"

Korra sits up on the desk casually, leaving her legs invitingly opened as she leaned back and tilted her head to the side. "Well, I'm thinking that… that tease wasn't very nice."

Asami broke the eye contact and bit her lip to hide a grin. She looked back at Korra with what was meant to be a serious expression. "Really? On the desk again?"  
"Yeah, why not?"

"Well because last time the door wasn't locked."  
Korra chuckled as she remembered. She flicked her bangs from her eyes a little before asking, "is it locked now?"

"No. Which is precisely my point."

"No, that's _my_ point. Let me kidnap you."

Asami laughs.

"Let me whisk you away," Korra hopped off the desk and excitedly closed the gap between herself and Asami, "ten years is a big deal y'know." She brushed some of Asamis fringe from her face and smiled. "It only comes around once. You've dedicated enough of the day to work. Let me take you somewhere where I can show you how much I've appreciated these past ten years." Korra was blushing by the end of her plea and as she spoke she could see Asami blush too. Her eyes filling with a familiar look of adoration at Korras gentleness.

"Okay Korra," Asami leaned down. Pressing a firm kiss to Korras dark lips, "take me away from here."

At this Korra grinned. She pulled Asami to her side. Hooking an arm around her waist. She opened the window and smirked at Asami. "You wondered how I got in? Pretty much the same way we're getting out."

"Korra, no!"

Too late. Korra had launched them out the window with a gust of air. She let out a whoop and Asami clung to her letting out a small scream. Korra let them freefall occasionally. Every now and then slowing and softening their fall with cushioning swirls of air bending. By then end of it Asami was laughing as they finally bounced gracefully from a small shops roof and slipped effortlessly into an alleyway just off one of Republic Cities main streets.

As feet meet the ground Asami leans heavily on Korra and puts her forehead to Korras. "I don't think I'll ever tire of flying Avatar style," she giggles.

"Oh, I definitely recommend it to be the best form of travel." Korra slips her arms around Asamis waist and grins.

"Okay miss kidnapper. What's your next plan."  
"Well obviously I need a getaway ride." Korra explains as she takes Asamis hand and leads her to the street. "And obviously that getaway ride is none other than the ever reliable-"

"Naga!"

Naga lets out a wuff when she hears her name. Korra and Asami get to the busy street and of course there sits Naga on the curb. Saddled up and ready to go. People walk around the couple. A few occasionally bowing or smiling at the well-known power couple as they respectfully went around them. Korra boosts them up into the saddle right away with some air bending. She feels Asami press up against her as she wraps her arms around Korras waist.

"Go, Naga, Go!"

Naga needed no further instruction. She took off down the street. Heading out of the city. They dodged through the traffic. Much to some pedestrians and drivers dismay. Soon they left the city and were in open fields. Asami snuggled into Korras back. Trusting Korra knew where she was going and enjoying the warmth of her wife. After a while they came to the top of a hill. It was grassy and had a large tree rooted to the top of it. Here Korra slowed Naga and hopped off. Asami followed and looked around the area. "You took us here on our first anniversary didn't you?"

"Well, look who paid attention." Korra teased endearingly.

"Ha, ha, love. You know I pay as much attention as you."  
Korra chuckled and took a blanket from the saddlebag and tossed it to Asami, "be a dear, would you?"

"Oh, a blanket. You truly came prepared."  
"I am the Avatar! Of course I'm prepared." Korra puffed her cheeks before returning to the saddlebag. She pulled out a small picnic basket. She moved to the other side of Naga, stopping only to give her faithful companion a good chin scratch, once that was done she went to the second saddlebag and pulled out a large bone for her polar bear dog. "Here you go girl, thanks for being my getaway ride."

Naga took the bone with appreciation and immediately trotted over into the sun to enjoy her earned treasure.

Korra made her way to Asami who was already sitting on the laid out blanket. "Look! I even bought food!"

Asami laughs as Korra flung herself down, placing the basket between them. "Well that's a relief. Here I was thinking that you were going to offer yourself up as the main course."

Korra blushed and grinned, "don't be silly, that's dessert," she followed the statement with a wink as she opened the basket. She passed a bento to Asami followed by pulling out a bottle of Southern Water Tribe Vodka.

"Oh wow, we hitting the hard stuff?"

"Just a little." Korra pours two small glasses and passes one to Asami. Pacing the lid on the bottle Korra puts the bottle away before accepting one of the premade sushi rolls that Asami passed to her.

They clinked their glasses together sharing a smile. "Happy tenth year anniversary 'Sami."


	2. Sleepy Korrasami

**Challenge Two: Sleepy Korrasami**

Groggily Asami curled tighter around the warmth of the avatar who was like a personal heat pack. She nuzzled into the bare neck and sighed. Her breath would have tickled Korra had she been awake. As it was presently however the girl was fast asleep. Asami had been trying to fall back asleep for a little while now. She was still sleepy. And she wanted to. But it was a little too cold away from Korra, but also _distracting_ with Korra. The distraction being their absolute nakedness at the moment. Asami opened her eyes looking at the love bite on Korras neck and tried again to remember last night. Ah, yes. Bolins birthday. It was his first year living back in the city and he had made a big deal about it. Spending three years with Kuvira and away from Opal and all his friends had been taxing and he wanted to make a big thing about it. And there were many drinks. And Korra had eagerly decided to try each one. Asami was amazed at her tolerance. She herself had decided to stick mostly to wine and cider. But she soon found the rest of team Avatar insisting that she join in with having a shot of fire whiskey. Which Asami quickly obliged to, she knew that the one birthday shot was a drink she was not going to be able to talk herself out of. Now for remembering the better part of the night. As good as the party had been. Asami seemed to recall that last night's private activities had been far more intense. Korra and Asami had been going out since their vacation in the Spirit realm.

And true. They had made love many times since then. In many places…maybe not always appropriate. But pent up sexual frustration from nearly four or five years would do that to you. Especially when your partner just radiated sexy. It was a different kind of sexy than what Asami gave off. Where Asami was all elegance and fashionable, Korra held the power. And you could feel it, see it. It was undeniable. And her natural ability to see into people and put them at ease no matter the situation created a comfort like no other. With all this sexual tension though, it was in fact a first last night. To make love while under the influence of alcohol. Over a year of being together and neither of them had ever really gotten drunk, let alone drunk around one another. So last night was a first for both of them. Licking her lips Asami pulled up the covers looking down at the body of her lover. Checking for more of those love bites. Korras chest and abdomen was spotted with bruises. And even a couple of literal bites. Much to Asamis surprise. She knew she bit during love making. Even Korra did on the odd occasion. And both of them had sported their fair share of hickies every once and a while. But this was on a whole other level. Asami remembered the noises that Korra had made. The rasping breath, gasps and moans. Her heart raced and she put the blanket down as she blushed furiously. Last night flooded her mind. And it made her want more. Fuck. Nope. Sleeping time was over. Asami didn't care for the time. She didn't care if the mornings were 'evil' to her beloved. She was done lying awake. And she'd be damned if she was going to be awake _and_ sexually frustrated. No thank-you. Smiling Asami nudged Korras neck as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Korra." She bought a hand to her girlfriends shoulder and gave it a firm shake. "Korra," she cooed gently.

Korra squinted her eyes shut tighter as she stretched, arching her back and yawning all at once. Without opening her eyes she rolled over and pulled Asami into an embrace her strong arms lethargically pulling Asami up against her more. "Mnn, no talking, only sleeping."

Asami giggled and placed a small kiss onto Korras throat, "who said anything about _talking_?" Asami put in as much of her desire into the question at the same time she caressed Korras back, her breath hitching as she felt scratches along its length. Korra hums at the caress and Asami presses her lips firmer to her neck, lips finding the love bite from last night. She pulls the bruised flesh into her mouth and applies pressure. Korra takes a sharp breath and her muscles tense around Asami.

That's more like it.

"Asami." Korra lifts her head in response to the kiss. Asami releases the flesh and soothes it with her tongue, gently licking the now even darker mark. Korra runs her hands through Asamis hair a couple times before grabbing a bunch in her hands and firmly, yet gently, brought Asamis face up encouraging their lips to meet. Asami remembered last night's kisses had been rough. Lots of teeth. Lots of tongue. As if they had wanted to devour one another. This morning's kiss was so much more incredibly tame by comparison. Not that they didn't hold their own though. The kiss started out softly but Korra was soon eager for more. She rolled them over and Asami happily obliged. She opened her mouth and her tongue eagerly met Korras. This elicited a moan from both of them which only fuelled their desire and awakened them further.

Asami felt up along Korras abdomen following and appreciating the feel of every muscle along the way up to the soft curve of Korras breast. She cupped it in her hand. Loving the weight of the flesh warm in her hand. Korra shuddered a little when Asami ran her thumb over the already hardening nub of her nipple. Korra pressed her chest firmer into Asamis hand, Asamis name escaping her lips as she paused the kiss to take a breath. She hadn't tasted enough of Asami yet though and no sooner had she murmured Asamis name Korra quickly dove straight back into the kiss. There was no doubt. Korra was awake now. Her tongue moved with purpose. Tasting all that Asamis mouth had to offer. With expert flicks Korra guided Asamis tongue into her mouth where she sucked on it a little which caused Asami to moan again. Asami pulled Korra in closer so their bodies pressed against one another.

Korra broke the kiss then and started to move her lips down Asamis body. Playful nips that almost tickled. Stroking hands that massaged her sides and felt up along her hips. Then Korra lifted the blankets over herself and Asami as her kisses travelled down her chest, then further still down her stomach. Asami felt her legs spread as she already determined the final destination of the wandering hands and hot mouth. She positioned herself between Asamis legs and wasted no time as she immediately lapped at Asamis wet centre. Her tongue was flat, smooth and hot as it ran the length of Asamis sex. Overtaken by the taste Korras mouth took in as much of Asamis sex as she could, Korra couldn't recall last night as well as Asami as of yet. But she didn't need to. She knew this taste. And she remembered it last night. She remembered Asamis gasps. The way that her legs twitched. How her back had arched and hips had bucked excitedly against her mouth. Her jaw even felt a little stiff still. She remembered enough to know they had really gone at it. Just as, if not even more, vigorously than what they were now. The taste. The memory. Asamis hand on her head not necessarily pushing, but instead, holding Korra firmly against her. It drove her crazy and she moaned deep in her throat. The vibrations sending a shiver through Asami.

Korra removed her lips and slipped her hand along the heat of Asamis sex. She was slick and Korra didn't wait. She knew Asami well enough. She slipped two fingers in easily and felt immediately Asamis smooth walls take a hold of her fingers.

"K-Korra!" Asami threw her head back as her hips rocked against the new sensation between her legs.

Korra smirked and ran her tongue down Asamis inner thigh, making her way to her centre again as she began to slowly pump her fingers. Deliberately, for now, keeping away from the rough front wall. Her tongue reached Asamis centre again and she took gently Asamis clit in her mouth slowly lapping at it with her tongue and occasionally applying light suction as well. Shivers jolted through Asami and Korra had to take a firm hold of her hips with her free hand. Korras fingers picked up a little pace. She could feel Asamis breath becoming irate little coos of pleasure escaping her lovely lips. Korra couldn't help but smirk again as she pulled her mouth away. Asami immediately missed the heat but was relieved when Korra returned from beneath the sheets to give her a frenzied kiss. She could smell and taste herself in the kiss and Korras pumping didn't miss a beat.

Asamis coos became hot moans and she found herself gasping for breath as she held onto Korra as if to hold her there. Korra switched her motions. Focusing on the rough front wall of the hot flesh and hooking her fingers to stroke it firmly, as her thumb rubbed inconsistently against the already swollen clit. Sending ripples of pleasure through Asamis body. Asamis hips bucked in rhythm now with the fingers and Korra moved her lips to Asamis ear. Her breath was laboured as she whispered in a raspy voice, "let me hear you 'Sami, let me hear my name."

The pure lustful sex that dripped from Korras voice tickling her ear with hot breath was more than enough. "K-Korra!" Asamis walls clamped around Korras fingers as she called out Korras name with the last of her breath. Korra dug in moving her hand in the one spot pushing the orgasm as far as it could.

Waves of pleasure ran through Asami and her nails dug into Korras skin. As she came down from her high Korra pulled her fingers from Asami, slowly dragging them over Asamis clit causing a harsh tremor to rock her body.

Korra sat up a little leaning on her arm. She bought her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean. Licking up every bit of flavour left by Asami. She dared not waste a drop. Her eyes shut as she breathed in the musky scent. It was intoxicating and impossible to deny. Once her digits were cleaned she looked back down to Asami who was looking up at her. Her green eyes were cloudy with the aftermath of the orgasm and her cheeks were flush.

"You know what, I think I like it better sobre."

Asami chuckled at this, "yeah?"

"Yeah, I can't remember much of last night. I like being able to remember our times together." Korra leant down and gave Asami a light peck on the lips and slumped down beside her girlfriend.

"Oh I dunno, I can remember _plenty_ of last night." Asami grinned and ran her hand down Korras abs. "For starters," she traced the curve of one of the bites, "I know I _dominated_."

Korra chuckled and looked at her battered midsection. "I can't remember everything. Mostly sensations. I don't know how I'd feel about it without alcohol to dull the pain. But I do remember those now. You were _rough_ babe."

Asami looked away bashfully trying to hide her face as she nuzzled into Korras chest, "sorry."

Korra laughs and pulls Asami into a hug. "It's okay, honestly I really do remember liking it. I think you would have known if I didn't."

Blissfully, totally and completely happy Asami fell into the embrace while letting out a contented hum. "I love you, Korra."

"Love you Asami."

These were the best mornings. Asami decided. When duty separated them. Even for a single night. Asami often awakened from dreams of being in this exact position.

Clothes or no clothes.

After sex or just after awakening on any given day.

The sensation of being in Korras arms and holding her in return. It set her soul at ease. Nothing could contend with this. It didn't take long for both Korra and Asami to slip into another dose.

A peaceful doze in a loving embrace.


	3. Cultural Education

**Challenge Three: Cultural Education**

Asami looked up from the hood of her satomobile when her butler cleared his throat from the garages entry way. She brushed some hair from her face and her quizzical expression turned to one of joy when she saw behind him a particular cocoa skinned woman.

"Ma'am, the Avatar, to see you."

"Thank you Walter, I can take it from here."  
"As you wish, ma'am," the short man gave a curt bow before exiting the garage.

Once the butler was out of earshot the Avatar gave Asami a smug smirk as she sauntered over to Asami, "oh you can take it from here, huh?"

What a cocky little shit. A month in the spirit realm together and Korra had quickly become pretty confident in her advances toward Asami. Asami couldn't hold back a laugh and her smile only seemed to grow wider as she met Korra halfway, slipping her arms around her neck. "Oh yes, I do believe I took plenty of care of you this past month." She tilted Korras face toward hers and planted her lips gently to Korras. Korra leaned up for more pressure from the kiss. Asami couldn't help but smile at her little, but mighty, Avatar trying to fight the urge to pull Asami down, or to go on her tip toes to deepen the kiss. In the end Korra needed to do neither. Asami took hold of the back of Korras head and pressed her lips firmer to the Avatars, spreading them with her own and inserting her tongue.

Korra might be all confidence at times. But Asami knew better. She knew they were much more compatible than that. There was give and take. Always the giving and taking of pleasures, of control. A want and a need that balanced out to…well to put bluntly. Some of the most intense sexual experiences between the two young lovers. Better than what Asami could have imagined to receive or give to any partner.

Though being with anyone after what she had shared with Korra seemed like an impossibility. It was more probable that she'd invent a switch to control the sun, turning it on and off at will, than to ever feel any lips other than Korras. Korra. Who moaned into the kiss and melted when Asami pressed her up against the side of the satomobile. But this wasn't meant to be the point of Korras visit today. Reigning in her lust and desire before things got too carried away Asami pulled out of the kiss and rested her forehead to Korras. She ran her hands to Korras shoulders and down her arms. Giving them a gentle rub. "Do you remember?"

Korra took in a breath, trying to regain better composure. "Oh, yeah I do. I also remember taking care of _you_." Korras arms slid up and down Asamis back as she spoke.

Asami playfully narrowed her eyes, "we took care of each other. Draw?"

Korra gave a one shouldered shrug, "sounds like a fair compromise."

Asami nodded, "good, now. For today's agenda." Asami went back to the hood of the car. She double checked the connections she had inserted today before slamming the hood down and grinning at Korra. "We are going to go shopping. We're going to dress in some of the best Republic City fashion and hit the town. Seeing that I'll be visiting the south pole to be introduced to your _parents_ as your girlfriend soon. And that I'd be getting the wondrous experience of your wintery homeland."

"Not to mention going through the right of passage." Korra interjected.  
"That too," Asami acknowledged, "I decided. To take you on my own cultural experience."

Korra titled her head curiously. "Shopping?"

"And clubbing."

"Clubbing? Like dance parties at bars… or something?"

What a cute summary, Asami couldn't help but think. "Oh, no it is much more than that. It's something many youths of the city do. When they come of an age to be able to purchase drinks. All the newest music is played and the dancing is very, very close."

"Very close," Korras eyes lit up, "oh," she pulled Asami into her and dragged her lips across the base of Asamis throat, "I think I can handle _that_."

Asami laughed and pulled back, "now Korra. There'll be time for that later." She tried her best to glare playfully at Korra.

"So, we're playing make over first?"

"Yup, the car is ready to go. Come on." Asami pulled Korra away from the satomobile door before opening it for the avatar to get in.

"I'm not driving?" Korra teased.  
Asami gave her a look before shutting the door. She moved around to the driver's side of the satomobile and climbed in. Shutting the door she glanced over at Korra. "Darling, as much as your driving has improved I think I will be handling the driving for today."

Korra laughed and leaned back in the car with her arms crossed, she changed her expression to a pout looking away and huffing out a, "fine."

Shaking her head at the Avatars antics Asami reversed out of the garage. Heading around the grounds to the front of the mansion, down the driveway and out of the property toward the city.

Tonight will be fun.

Fun was an understatement. Asami lavished her girlfriend in gifts. And Korra was amazed by how much joy she gained too. Especially when it came to picking Asamis outfit. So many of the clothes looked so damn good on her. Sometimes too good. And Korra would jibe that she wouldn't be able to contain herself if Asami were to wear them out.

After a while they settled on a deep green dress. It clung to her curves and had a black belt at her waist. It had a silver buckle that matched the clasps on her black boots and the metal necklace around her neck. The dress cut off on an angle. It clung a little to her thighs and tapered off into a wavy cut. She was, as usual, stunning. She decided to wear her hair loose. Saying how it'd be more fitting to the clubs they were heading to.

Then it was Korras turn. They entered a new store for this. "I think this place has some new pants that I'd like to see you in."

"Oh, really?" Korra teased.

"Yes." Asami took Korra to the counter where a man looked up from his work to beam at Asami.

"Oh, , a pleasure to see you. I have your order in."

"You ordered something in?" Korra asked as soon as the clerk left to get the order.

Asami flicked her hair and avoided eye contact, "well, yes. They didn't have your color."  
Korra smirked as the clerk came back and placed a box on the bench.

"Well, let's go try them on!" Asami took the box and they excitedly made their way to the change rooms. "I'll look for some shirts to try while you change."  
"Okay." Korra entered the room and opened the gift. It held a pair of pants that were a deep navy blue. They were made from leather instead of the usual canvas or cotton. And etched into the thick material was interlinking symbols of her tribe. Korra couldn't help but grin. They were beautiful. She marvelled a moment more before stripping her boots and water tribe pants for the much tighter leather.

"How is it?" Asami arrived just as Korra had fastened the new pants. She took a moment to admire how they hugged her legs before opening the curtain to show Asami. She even did a slow spin. As Asami had done for her many times that afternoon.

"I dunno, you tell me?" Korra came back around and gave Asami a look. "Uhh, hello, Asami?"

"Oh, right!" Asami closed her mouth and bought her ogling eyes to Korras blue ones. Blue eyes which were observing her amusedly.

"I think maybe you like these pants more than I do Sato."

"Well I..uh-wait. You like them?"  
Korra smiled and put her hand on her hips. "Definitely. I have no idea how you got the size so right though!"

"Precise estimate."

"Luck."  
"Precise estimate sounds so much better." Asami held out a shirt. "Try this on."

Korra took the shirt and hid behind the curtains again. Taking off her normal tank she replaced it with a different one. Unlike her usual garb this shirt had a lower cut. There was black lace untied across the deep opening. Korra tucked the shirt in before heading out to Asami. "You can't help but show off my guns, can you Sato?"

Korra flexed her arms as she exited and Asami stepped closer, reaching out and stroking one of the biceps. "It just wouldn't be 'Korra' enough if they were hidden."

"What're those?"

"Oh," Asami held up a black pair of black boots, "boots. They'll suit your outfit better than the water tribe furs."

Korra nodded her head taking the boots. She placed them on as well as a black belt that Asami passed to her.

"And for a finishing touch." Asami slid two silver bangles onto one of Korras right arm. "Just so we can match a little." Asami smiled.

They finished their shopping then and made their way to the counter to pay. "Ooh, what about these?" Korra held up some dark blue wraps. "They'd match the pants."

Asami giggled, "sure."

Out of the store Korra and Asami got into the Satomobile and made their way through the city. It was late afternoon now and Korra sat preoccupied with wrapping her upper arms with the wraps she had bought. After securing them at last she had a look around as they turned down a narrow street. "Are we here?"

"Yes." Asami parked and they left the satomobile and Asami took Korras hand. "Okay, so I have a game for us to play today. You see this place is a place that I used to sneak into as a kid."

"Really?"

Asami laughed as they walked down the street. "Yes, I was not of age to drink. But I forged my own ID and got away with it for months with visiting this place. That was until the manager recognised who I was. He threw a fit when he realised Hiroshi Satos little girl was in his club. He ordered me out and banned me until I was of age."

"Oh wow." Korra laughed at the retelling. "You rebel Sato."

"I have my moments," Asami gave a coy look as she shrug then continued, "and so tonight's game will be to avoid the manager. He and the security casually stroll through the club from time to time. Making sure that the patrons have valid ID. You know, double checking and such" Asami explained when they came to a stop before a building. It looked very ordinary. Korra couldn't help but notice.

"Okay…so it's like playing hide and seek?"

"Uh-huh."  
Korra thought for a moment, "okay, I'm in!"

"Awesome babe, we're here."

"This dingy place?"  
Asami took Korras hand and guided her down the side of the building. Korra saw a sign pointing down and it read 'Hanran's Club Quicksilver' She gave Korra a look as she led her down a staircase, "don't let appearances fool you."

"Well, 'Club Quicksilver' I see why you went for having us wear silver tonight instead of the gold bands you usually like so much."

They could hear the music even as they began to descend. It was jazzy and loud. When they came to the bottom of the stairwell Korra saw that it was dimly lit. The main focus of lights were on the dancefloor. The lights were strung along the roof connected by wires that were wrapped in silver. Silver art pieces hung here and there on the ceiling, shining in the lights. Asami led Korra toward the bar first. "May as well start with a drink. They have a combination of Cherry-berry lemonade and fire whisky here. It's a good combination."

"I'll take your word for it."

They ordered their drinks quickly and before the bar tender could get a good long look at either of them they skirted around the dancefloor finding a quiet dark place to drink. Korra watched the dancing. And it was indeed different to any formal dance she had seen. Made her think of some of the dances they did at the tribes. She looked at Asami who gave her a smile before taking a drink.

Then she realised. Asami probably thought that the poor sheltered Avatar wouldn't know much about this dancing. Korra smirked at this taking a drink. Now that's just prejudice.

"Korra!" Asami took hold of Korras arm and yanked her toward the dance floor. Korra barely had time to put her drink down before they joined the throng of people.

"Whoa! What is it?"

"The manager. I just spotted him."

"Oh," Korra chuckled as she put her arms around Asamis waist. "Sorry. I almost forgot about the game." Korra began rolling her hips in time with the music as she pulled Asami closer. She noticed Asamis blush and grinned, "is this the part where we participate in 'close dancing' now?"

Asami rested a hand on Korras shoulder and slipped the other to her waist, "yes."

They slip into rhythm with the music. Korras lips graced Asamis neck and she smiled when Asami began to take the lead. Weaving them through the crowd. The dancing was less structured than the dances that Asami was leading them through. But that was Asami for you, she was graceful, she was perfect in everything she put herself to. Korra then took charge as the song changed to something of a quicker pace controlling the dance through their hips she didn't care who saw them in this moment. Asamis breath was warm on her cheek and Korras heart was racing as Asami hung her arms over her shoulders and let her take control. Korra took Asami into a low dip and Asami laughed as she stretched out. Her eyes locked on to the manager again and as Korra pulled her up she cast a look over her shoulder and noticed the manager giving her a momentarily quizzical look.

She then took hold of Korras arm and dragged her though the crowd, "c'mon, we've been spotted!"

They dashed through the crowd and Korra felt Asamis hand warm in hers as she dragged her to some stairs. She could hear someone yell out to them as they headed up to a restricted area.

"Quick!" They tried the first door they found. And it was locked. Korra could hear the footsteps on the stairs. She focused on the metal in the lock. And with a feint twist of her wrist she angled it open.

They both fell into the room and shut the door behind them. Another moment of concentration on Korras part and the door clicked lock again. She laughed and Asami put her hand over her mouth trying to subdue her own laughter as well. "Shh, shh," she put a finger to her lips and they both looked anxiously at the door.

They hear someone stop at the door and jangle it for a moment. "Locked, sir!"

"Well keep looking…they had to have come this way…whoever they were I'm gonna rip them a new one when I catch 'em. Then leave what's left for chief Beifong. Damn kids playing around!"

"Yes sir!"

They then heard the footsteps leave and Korra began to laugh again. Her laughter was stopped again when she felt Asami pressed her against the door and kiss her neck sensually. Korra practically cooed when Asami took some of the flesh in her mouth pressing her mouth firmer on the cocoa skin. She held Asami closer to her and her mouth took the luxurious path down Korras neck. Pulling in the hot skin and tasting her warmth and sweat that had built up. It gave her flesh a salty tang and filled Asami with desire. While Korra was distracted by the lips, tongue and occasional teeth at her neck she didn't notice the hand that travelled to her pants until she felt her button be undone. She gasped when Asami started to suck on her neck with more enthusiasm and the zip was pulled down. Asamis hand slipped into Korras pants and Korra couldn't hope but moan at the sensation.

At this Asami bought her lips to Korras shushing her between kisses, "you need to stay quiet, otherwise we'll be found."

This both mortified and excited Korra in nearly equal amounts. She kissed Asami feverously as she ran her hands through the wavy black hair of her lover. Trying to keep quiet her breath came out ragged as Asami began to stroke her gently. She couldn't help her hips rocking as they had earlier. Only now there was a more instinctive desire driving the movement. Craving those slender fingers caress. Asami smiled into the kisses her own breathing also becoming more heated. She pressed her lips to Korras with a firmness feeling them wet and hot and wanting on her own.

Korra became progressively slicker and soon the rocking of her hips became more desperate. "'Sami!"

"Shhh, it's okay," knowing what her girlfriend most desired Asami buried two digits into Korras hot centre. They slipped in with ease and Korra sighed with relief as she rested her head back on the door. Asamis lips travelled along Korras jaw to her ear which she kissed gently. Her fingers moved with a slow momentum and Korra felt her knees go a little weak. Soon her arms were held firm and strong around Asami as the pace was picked up. Korra couldn't help it. She began to whimper at the effort that it took to not moan out loud. Asami joined their lips again as she began to rub and curl her fingers into Korras g-spot. The whimpering soon subsided and the kisses grew stronger as Korra felt her climax rising.

"C-close, oh, Asami." Korra tried her best to keep her voice quiet, a husky whisper being delivering the words to Asamis ears. Asami smiled as Korra pulled back and rested her forehead to Korras looking into her hazy eyes. They shared breath and Korras hips thrust against Asamis fingers.

Asamis smile turned into a wicked smile as she bought her lips to Korras ear whispering dangerously to her, "just be sure to stay quiet, love." She jerked her fingers against Korras hot tight wall making a come hither motion. Korras reaction was immediate she shuddered against Asamis hold and to stop her cry of pleasure she bought her teeth down onto Asamis neck causing her to gasp wonderfully. A throaty growl vibrated through her and against Asamis neck as waves of satisfied fulfilment rolled over her body. As her orgasm calmed down she released Asamis neck and gently began to suck and lick the mark in apology. Asami moved her fingers from Korra and leant into the kisses that were being lavished upon her neck and jaw. As the excitement died down they held each other as their breathing slowed down.

"Well, that's new." Korra chuckled.

Asami giggled in response and gave a chaste kiss. "Probably best that we don't make this too regular of an event."

Korra fixed her pants and took a deep breath that she let out in a huff, "I think that may be wise…" she blushed deeply as she looked away, "I'm surprised I was able to stay that quiet."

Asami gave Korra a look, "oh I'm surprised too. You're usually pretty loud," she said nonchalantly, "so I was worried a moment or two there."

"Hey! You're just as bad!" Korra switched their positions and pinned Asami to the door. Asami blushed and Korra kissed the place where she had bitten Asami earlier, "should we ditch the club and get back home so I can make you scream?"

Asami shivered in anticipation and ran her hands over Korras firm arms. "Oh, _definitely_."

With this Asami and Korra snuck their way out of the club. Sexually driven with desire and a purpose to be home Asami drove the satomobile with a near recklessness that had Korra chuckling at her urgency.

They arrived home, and to their room in what seemed to be record time.

They spent their night in the room where Korra kept her promise and soon had Asami calling out her name and in adoration.


End file.
